


[授权翻译]Garden For A Ghost

by K_Maru



Category: Halo
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Sad, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Maru/pseuds/K_Maru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>士官长与一个老朋友分享咖啡并聊天。背景为光环4结束后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Garden For A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalius/gifts).
  * A translation of [Garden For A Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489551) by [Thalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalius/pseuds/Thalius). 



> LOTS of thanks go to my dear Sophia, who did the beta parts for me. Her English is better than mine!

他的骨头又痛起来了。当然了，它们在大多数时候都痛着；它们因他年龄的增长，艰苦的日间劳作，身体机能的逐渐丧失而疼痛。今天他知道这疼痛意味着要下雨了。  
他拿着一杯咖啡走了出来，走进花园里。日头还未升得很高，它不断攀附山峦的时候在世间投下一抹苍白的光彩。空气里的湿气证实了他那把老骨头告诉他的事。很好。他今天不用浇水了。  
_我想你会喜欢做点硬汉风格的事？_ 她问，而他咧开嘴角。她今天来得很早。  
_我可不能对着花朵开枪。_  
_噢，你当然可以，你曾经这么做过。_ 她提醒他。 _但我想既然你现在成了个老人家了，你会找到其他解决问题的方式的。更加不那么“爆炸性”的方式。_  
他轻轻啜饮一口咖啡。他现在唯一沾染的恶习就是嗜饮咖啡因；他在无限号上认识了这个东西，现在早上不来上一点就绝不会起来。这种咖啡因依赖症在之前曾经烦扰他一阵子，但那是之前的事情——那时他仍是个士兵，“不适合服役”这几个字对他来说毫无意义。  
一开始这对他来说就像死刑一样。或者，比这更糟。由于不良心理状况被开除。从那个赋予他存在的意义的世界被割离开去。在地球的第一年，他总在辗转奔波，在他最终知道自己该做什么的时候，他已经跑遍了大陆。  
一开始，园艺这件事在他看起来简直荒谬。建造和维护生命对他来说就像大力神的试炼。他知道如何保护，但不知道如何培植。第一批花朵在他的料理之下枯萎对他的伤害和士兵的死亡对他的伤害一样深重。他认为自己不适合侍弄花草，而要不是她鼓励他的话，他就要放弃园艺了。奇怪的是，这件事现在成了他最大的慰藉。毕竟，其他的斯巴达战士现在都死了，而她也消失了。或者他认为她消失了——在科塔娜浮现在他脑海里之前。她的造访一开始是不定时的，但很快便发展成了日常活动。在他心怀困惑、磕磕巴巴地学习园艺学的时候，她敦促了他。现在，她充当他脑海里一个安静的旁白，就像很多年以前那样。  
_你介意我陪你吗？_  
_一点也不。_  
_那就好。_  
他又一次微笑了，向他屋边花园的更深处走去。这花园很小，但那些花在围栏之中开得异常灿烂。他向深处走去，向那些古老的植物走去。找到花期长的花并不容易，但他毕竟有钱也有闲从其他星球购买种子。他花园里最古老的植物已经超过三十岁了。  
一旦他把某株植物养活，他就去挑战更加需要悉心照料的植物或者更加娇嫩的植物。他的脑子里满是一长串植物名字和土壤类型，他正在把他们全部写下来。他的头脑仍然灵活，但他知道他的脑子不可能永远那么清楚，他可不敢忘记一点儿东西，让他这几十年培育起的东西慢慢枯萎。  
他种植时间最长的花是他第一次种在他合法领地上的那株，现在，它已经和他差不多高了。花瓣晕上一抹深蓝，有着薰衣草色的斑点，瓣尖是紫色的。它的茎几乎和他的前臂一样粗，叶子比他的脑袋还要大。它原产于远征星，这一点让它更加适合这里。花朵在夜间是合上的，他坐在它下面的长凳上等待它开放，就像他每个早晨都做的那样。  
头几年养活它并不那么容易。它差点由于不适应地球土壤死过几次，但最终它适应了它的新家，之后便一切无事。他通常来说不是个感伤的人，但他认为这是个好兆头。科塔娜的芯片在它幼苗时期就被他埋入土壤，三十年之后仍然在它的根部安静地待着。  
_一个艰苦的开始？_ 她沉思，伴他看太阳升起。  
_但这个结局不算艰苦。_  
_一切都结束了，士官长。_  
_但这一件事不会结束。_  
_哦？_ 她回答道，语调里透着幽默。 _你打算通过你坚韧不拔的意志让这朵花“永葆青春”？_  
_我已经在这么做了。_  
_你年纪越大越糊涂。_ 她干巴巴地评论道。 _我也一样。_  
_别这样。_  
_别哪样？_  
_这不是你的错。_  
_我知道。但这一事实不能被改变。_  
他站起来，看着一片花瓣慢慢地从花心剥离开来。这是它开放的第一个标志。风将它轻轻吹拂，当他走近一步的时候，一片叶子拂过他的手掌。  
_你仍然在这里。你将永远在这里。_  
_我没法相信，_ 她向他低语， _这么多年过去了......_  
_我信守我的承诺，_ 他轻轻回答她，看着那片拂过他的手掌的蜷曲的绿叶，它因露水而沉沉下坠。  
_你是对的，约翰。我还活着。比我任何一个时候都要有活力。毕竟，你现在能触摸到我了。_  



End file.
